


cake stealer

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	cake stealer

After cleaning up the kitchen, Roan decided to have a second piece of cake because he deserved it after a long day. When he walked into the living room to join Ferus, he saw his husband was talking to someone on the phone. He raised an eyebrow to nonverbally ask who he was talking to.

“Dona,” Ferus mouthed, patting the seat next to him on the couch, indicating his desire for Roan to sit beside him.

Roan sat beside Ferus who put an arm around him as he got comfortable. “Tell her I say hi.” 

“Roan says hi,” Ferus told Dona looking at Roan’s cake. 

Roan noticed desire for a bite reflected in Ferus’s eyes and held the fork up to Ferus’s mouth to give Ferus a bite. Ferus smiled at Roan as he happily accepted. Roan smiled back as he took a bite of the delicious chocolate cake he had made earlier in the afternoon with his oldest child. Normally he would not share chocolate with anyone, but who was he to deny his handsome husband a small bite? As he continued eating, he noticed Ferus continuing to eye his cake. 

“Do you want me to get you a piece,” Roan asked after Ferus stole a bite off his plate. Ferus shook his head as he wrapped up his conversation with Dona.

“See you soon…Bye.” Ferus smiled at his husband. “Why would I want my own piece when I can share with you.”

“You are a pest, you know that,” Roan teased Ferus who grinned and took the fork full of cake away from Roan to put in his mouth.

“Hmmm. But I’m your pest and you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life,” Ferus teased as he kissed Roan again.

“I suppose there are worse people to be stuck with than a cake stealer,” Roan replied drily as Ferus finished up the last of his cake. 

Ferus laughed and kissed his husband. “Love you.”

“Love you too, cake stealer,” Roan teased.


End file.
